Realization
by Minuit-the-Cat
Summary: Mint comes to terms with her feelings for Mime. ONESIDED MintxMime on Mint's side, done for the sake of my friend who just loves the thought of them together... so if you don't like OCs having crushes on Canon characters, don't read. Flames equal BBQ!


A/N: AGH HELP ME! My friend Fury-of-Fire is forcing me to write a MimexMint story! DX Though she IS being nice enough as to let me make it one-sided (though she added the "for now" thing at the end...) JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP Mime and Mint aren't an actual couple and will only become an actual fanpairing if by popular demand... which I doubt... hehheh sorry, Salena. XD

Salena: ... I say they should get together! Don't you people of reviewing Ashley's stories think so as well? Please say yes or I will cry...

Yea... Anyway, Sal-Sal, I don't think anyone will want it, okay? Oh, BTW people, she's here at my house, watching me type thiiiis... and she's going to be dropping in a few -reasonable- ideas... But anyway, on to the story!

**DISCLAIMER! **THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IN HERE IS MINT/MINUIT. EVERYBODY ELSE BELONGS TO MONDO MEDIA

...

**Mint**

Mint was putting some outgoing mail in her mailbox, humming quietly to herself, wondering what gruesome death she would face today.

She felt a tapping on her shoulder. She whirled around, only to come face to face with her best friend, Mime.

"Oh! You startled me," she stated, watching him. She knew he didn't like it when she spoke, but he had already given her his slightly-hesitant approval to talk when out-of-costume. He himself refused to talk and he didn't particularly like it when she did, but he couldn't complain; her entire life didn't revolve around being a mime like his did.

He waved at her and smiled happily. She smiled hesitantly back, then waved back at him. He noticed her hesitance, and mimed out 'what's wrong?'

"Oh, it's nothing, Mime. I-It's nothing to be worried about though...!" He watched her for a few moments before deciding she was lying, but he didn't try and find out the truth. She could tell he thought she was lying, but she didn't try to explain herself. "W-well, I need to get going...!" She quickly stated, hurrying away.

**Mime**

Mime watched her as she left. He frowned, thinking that he had done something to make her uncomfortable, then he shruggewd. He knew Mint was running away from something, but what he honestly didn't know. He knew she wasn't intimidated by him- he was her best friend _and _employer, after all.

Then a thought crossed his mind. What if she wanted to stop being a mime, but didn't know how to tell him? Now that she had gotten back her sorcerous powers, no matter how limited those were, due to the shattered orb, she seemed more interested in practicing the magic she'd missed out on learning for the past few years. Personally, he believed she shouldn't be wasting so much time practicing it- especially since the only magic she could cast was dark magic...

He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He decided to "ask" Petunia about it later.

He went on his way to the park, deciding not to dwell on thoughts of her quiting.

**Mint**

She watched Mime from afar, him doing one of his solo performances. It happened to be one of her days off, so she decided to go into the HTF Cafe. She was sitting in the booth, staring out the window at him.

"Excuse me, Mint, I asked you what you want!" Mint was pulled from her thoughts/daydreams and looked at Giggles.

"Oh, sorry, Giggles, I was... thinking. I'll have my usual..." Mint stated.

Giggles watched her, then wrote down "lemon tea". The she asked, "What'cha thinkin' about?"

"I-it's nothing," Mint stated, a slight blush creeping over her face as she glanced out the window towards Mime. Giggles glanced in that direction, then gasped slightly. Mint quickly looked at her. "W-what?"

"Mint..." Giggles leaned over to get closer to Mint, so no one else could hear her question. "Do... do you have a crush on Mime?" she whispered.

Mint immediately stood up, her face turning from mint-green to rose-red. "N-no, o-of course not! What makes you think that? Umm, excuse me, I-I need to go home, I-I forgot I left the water on in the kitchen...!" Mint quickly pushed her way past Giggles, who was smirking knowingly.

Mint rushed back to her house, entered, and slammed the door behind her.

As she stood there, leaning against the door, a thousand thoughts passed through her mind. Did she? Did she really have a crush on Mime?

As realization washed over her, she slipped to the ground, her eyes wide open, staring into nothingness.

"Oh my... I have a crush on my best friend..."

**THE END**

Sorry, no sequel or second chapter and it's VERY short lol. This was simply so Sal-Sal (Salena/Fury) could be happy. I mean, if you didn't already know Mint had a crush on Mime, I dunno where you've been. But that aside, much to Salena's dismay, I don't think the feeling is mutual. MWAHAHA. Sorry, random. But yea.

Salena: -steals keyboard- YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE... don't you thinks this couple is just too cute to be ignored? Come on, I mean, when do you ever see fanpairing where it is OC who realizes feelings first when other don't share same feeling and might not ever? Come on, is just too cute. JUST THINK!

Sorry about that, Sal desperately wants these two together, no matter how many times I say "noooo I don't think sooo" and stuff like that. She's the only reason for that poll on my age asking about it...

Salena: I SAY VOTE YESSS... or review for if you want them together.


End file.
